Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spectacles having a spectacle mount with a securing device for the spectacle lenses and with side pieces connected to the spectacle mount via hinges.
German Patent No. 923 812 discloses a securing device for spectacle lenses that has a plastic filament which partially encloses a spectacle lens and which is secured at its ends in the spectacle mount.
The known method of fastening a spectacle lens with a plastic filament requires the presence of separate fastening parts, such as wedge-shaped rivets, on a spectacle mount. As a result, the manufacturing of such a spectacle mount is unnecessarily complicated and the fastening parts nevertheless remain very noticeable, in particular in the case of extremely thin spectacle mounts.